


[團酷/雷酷/派酷]人妻(?)酷拉皮卡的一天

by nova2837



Series: Wow Yay Kurapika is so HOT!! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Trans Kurapika
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 孕期酷拉的一日行程。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Pairo (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Wow Yay Kurapika is so HOT!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809445
Kudos: 5





	[團酷/雷酷/派酷]人妻(?)酷拉皮卡的一天

**Author's Note:**

> ※懷孕有，這部分可以當作：  
>  ~~男孕 或 女跨男酷拉皮卡 或 酷拉皮卡的性別就是酷拉皮卡反正他就可以懷孕其他我都不管~~  
>  最終決定是跨性別酷拉！
> 
> ※團酷+雷酷+派酷，架空背景
> 
> ※年齡與原作有點出入

清早，酷拉皮卡隨著鬧鈴醒來，沉甸甸的手壓在他沉甸甸的肚子上，重量再下挪一些就又要害他爬起床衝廁所了。

老天，他昨天半夜都被尿憋醒兩次了，誰能想像這居然還是常態？

手臂摟得他更嚴實，他的鼻子完全貼在另一人鎖骨上，吸吐間都能聞到對方味道。

「……早安。」庫洛洛的嗓音睡意濃重。

「早。」他撫摸伴侶的肩胛骨，皮膚的觸感可說是極好，「把鬧鐘關掉。」

庫洛洛先咕噥一陣才動作，被褥罩住酷拉皮卡，前兩天才曬過太陽的棉被還很鬆軟，蓋在身上溫暖卻不厚重。

吵鬧的鈴聲終於消失，庫洛洛鑽回被子，黑髮下的眼眸清明多了。

「再賴會兒床？」

酷拉皮卡訕笑，「五分鐘，如果你真的想睡。」他拍開庫洛洛滑進他臀縫裡的手，「你今天早上要開董事會，遲到的話其他人會殺了你。」

庫洛洛吐了吐舌，俏皮，「你不是我的秘書。」他說，「何況其他人愛我，他們不會宰了我。」

「說笑吧。」酷拉皮卡翻翻白眼，「你秘書都把你行程表傳到我手機裡了，我還接過好幾通窩金的抱怨電話——關於你的不守時——他都快崩潰了。」

庫洛洛打哈哈敷衍過去。

金髮散落在棉被與枕頭之間，他毫不質疑它們不久後會變成一叢鳥窩。酷拉皮卡翻了個身，庫洛洛在他的肚皮上落下親吻。

「我不想離開你。」他的丈夫 _之一_ 說。

酷拉皮卡莞爾。

他們一起洗了澡，庫洛洛摟著他不讓他直接靠上牆，然後在水中向他索吻。熱水淋過五官，十字架刺青被打濕，酷拉皮卡撥開那縷縷青絲，試圖把庫洛洛梳理成以往那更顯老的髮型。

自他懷孕庫洛洛就再沒用過髮膠了，總隨意讓瀏海批散在臉上。這樣也好，看起來年輕些，三十出頭了讓人以為才二十多歲。

他含入庫洛洛的耳垂，吸吮著，留下若有似無的咬痕。粗壯的手在他軀幹游移，泡沫早被沖得一點不剩，他們只是留戀在熱水下的時光。

廚房裡他們分工合作，他負責煎蛋和火腿，庫洛洛則是切水果和烤土司。這是一頓普通的早餐，水果很甜，雞蛋有點鹹。

他喝完最後一滴牛奶，在庫洛洛嘴唇蜻蜓點水，「快去上班，不要遲到了。」他把吃空的碗盤端回廚房。

鞋跟踏在地板上，「我愛你！」庫洛洛在門口喊道。酷拉皮卡設定好洗碗機，回應同樣的三個字。

他的上班時間彈性得多，也沒有所謂時數限制，在庫洛洛出門後還能品著茶、讀幾章故事，隨後再打開筆電接續進度。

他從旋律和芭蕉那了解情況，部屬完各自任務後又去了解老闆的個人需求，過程中不乏有人來噓寒問暖，他語氣都不自覺變得柔和。

他還接到奧伊特的來電，除了關心他身體，更帶來瓦布爾的思念。小女孩正值活潑好動的年紀，於彼端連翩詢問何時能再一起玩耍。他知道瓦布爾沒多少玩伴甚至是朋友，她身邊的同齡人屈指可數，這是身分尊貴的代價，但對一個不滿五歲的幼兒無非太過沉重。

他不免惋惜，瓦布爾的笑聲總能掃蕩他心頭的黑暗，是他身處谷底時的一線曙光。他憶起和女孩的初次會面，向來怕生的瓦布爾卻願意伸手接納自己，而當年那嗷嗷待哺的嫩嬰如今已近乎成長到他的腰際。

這才過了多久啊？奧伊特老是說生了孩子才覺得時間過得飛快，酷拉皮卡摸摸肚子，心想接下來就輪到他了。

瓦布爾肯定會非常開心吧？畢竟，她可是最期待「弟弟妹妹」出生的人呢。

這次換他的手經鬧鈴響了。酷拉皮卡放下工作，從冰箱拿出食材開始料理。

不久後他放下鍋鏟、分裝食物。他事先嘗過一口，有點淡，看來他就是無法拿捏調味料的正確比例。

他發了條簡訊給雷歐力，年輕的醫生可能要再過會兒才有辦法回復。酷拉皮卡換了衣服，戴上家族一脈相傳的耳環，再三確認沒任何疏漏後才提起行囊下樓搭車。

「雷歐力！」他朝在四處張望的醫生呼喊。

「喔，酷拉皮卡！」雷歐力繞過群眾，接管他手上的重物。

醫院門前不少人盯著他們瞧，絕大多數都是病患或家屬。醫護人員怕是都看習慣了，誰讓他在孕後一整個閒得太糟糕，動不動就來探班、送便當，連雷歐力的同事都快認識他了。

他有回還聽到護理師們扼腕，說以為雷歐力的婚戒只是戴著避免麻煩，沒想到是真·心有所屬。他這才知道雷歐力在女同仁（及部分男性）間小有名氣，雖不盡完美但也瑕不掩瑜，連患者都十分愛戴他，不論男女老少。

他想，歲月是磨去男人不少稜角，使雷歐力更圓滑、更穩重。而從前那些優點依存，且被時時刻刻被展現出來。

酷拉皮卡頓時感到驕傲。

若他們見識過雷歐力狂蜂浪蝶的過往，恐一人一巴掌都不夠他們宣洩。

他們在員工餐廳吃了午飯，他雷歐力把一杯黑糊糊的東西從保溫瓶裡倒出來，他聞了聞，挑眉問，「這是啥？」

「仙草蜜，派羅煮的。」

雷歐力的眼神似在確認那是不是真的能吃。他對窟盧塔的某些民族料理可謂是不敢恭維，昔日拜訪時全村舉辦了慶典，然而端上來的菜色有半數都讓他懷疑是怎麼料理的，但在眾目睽睽之下他只好硬著頭皮吃進去。

說實話，他至今仍不曉當晚胃痛到底是壓力造成的呢，還是食物真有問題。

雷歐力吐出舌尖淺嚐一口，喜行于色，「喔？蠻好吃的嘛，甜甜的。」

「你一臉驚訝的模樣是怎麼回事？」酷拉皮卡怒質問。

他知道族內的口味和外界有所差異，但看人怕成這樣難免有股無名火。

酷拉皮卡賭氣地想，等他一生完，接下來整個月的月子餐全都會是窟盧塔傳統菜單；孩子長大的過程中他們也會盡可能地煮民族菜餚，好確保孩子接觸族內文化。

雷歐力最好是能閉著眼睛吞下那些他或孩子吃不完的食物！混蛋！

離就診還有段空檔，他們選擇到醫院附近的休閒公園曬曬太陽、吹吹風。孩童不畏酷暑，在石製滑梯爬上爬下；噴水池散發少許的沁涼，他們在樹蔭底下待著。

的確是太熱了些，或許這時間點待在室外就不是個好主意。

庫洛洛發簡訊問他吃過飯沒有，酷拉皮卡把方才雷歐力的舉動一字不差複述回去，不出所料被回應一連串譏諷。他還在生雷歐力的氣，在接過伴侶遞來的水時不聲不吭，連句道謝也沒有說。

換作是以前雷歐力很可能就與他吵起來了，但事到如今他只聽聞一聲輕嘆，緊接著是靠在他肩頭的重量。

「……抱歉。」

「嗯哼。」

「我不是……呃……」雷歐力抓了幾下頭髮，篩選適當的詞彙，「我不是想表現出偏見，只是就經驗而言真的……」

酷拉皮卡不動聲色，轉開旋蓋喝了口水，「我和派羅不會毒你。」

「是沒錯，另一人做這種事的機率比較大，而且我懷疑他確實做過。」

「……」

「但你要知道我心存芥蒂也很正常。我是說，窟盧塔極度具有特色，包括風俗，包括菜品。」

「……」

「你、你看嘛，源自不同成長背景的人適應力本來就會不同，像小傑可以吃得很歡，我和奇犽卻很不習慣。」

「……」

「……我道歉我不會再說了。我愛你。」

「嗯哼。」

並不是說他真那麼小心眼，而是但凡牽扯到窟盧塔族他就容易大動肝火，這是他的老毛病了。酷拉皮卡解下安全帶，在雷歐力頰上授以淺吻，「我不氣你了。」

雷歐力默不作聲，只是靜靜看著藍瞳幾秒，然後在酷拉皮卡唇上答道，「嗯。」

酷拉皮卡的心跳轟隆作響，那不管是小天使也好小惡魔也罷的聲音洗腦他吻得更深入，他希望他們還在醫院停車場，而不是在風光明媚的戶外。他們交換一個又一個薄吻，好幾次都差點將舌頭伸到另一人嘴裡，酷拉皮卡閉起眼睛讓雷歐力托著他的頭。

喘息絕非悶熱造成，事實上車內冷氣開得挺強，要不是孕期體溫較高，說不定他還會覺得冷。

他有兩星期沒和雷歐力做了，雷歐力近日總是很忙，常加班不說，偶爾連飯都會忘記吃，像今天這樣請假陪他兩小時已是極線……

他把近乎脫口的呻吟硬生嚥回，推開醫生伴侶。

「你休息時間快結束了，謝謝你載我過來，回程路上小心。」他倉皇下車。

然後落荒而逃。

他把產檢結果傳到共用群組上，包含那段新拍的超音波影片。第一個回話的是派羅，他發了一大串且不重複的表情貼圖，酷拉皮卡能想像對方想說話卻高興到不能自已的樣子。

雷歐力還在開車，所以第二個已讀理應是庫洛洛，出奇的是庫洛洛沒有回他，而他反被標註載另一個群組裡。他點開群組——幻影旅團——這活像是一群國中生創建的中二群組名，鬼才知道這之中九成以上都已成年，有些居然還都奔四了。

_俠客：@酷拉皮卡 團長又哭了。_ 附贈一張庫洛洛摀臉拭淚的照片。

哎呀哎呀。他端起咖啡，輕嘗一口。

這家店擁有最好的紅眼咖啡，可惜他現在只剩一天一杯咖啡的額度，得省著點喝。

酷拉皮卡打開筆電，開始下午的工作。

他在原地站超過半小時了，而他明明是六點過半才離開咖啡廳，又花五分鐘走過來這裡。

酷拉皮卡滑開手機，距派羅發出的 _我就要下去了！！抱歉！！_ 已超過十分鐘，看來是又被他那票上司耽擱了。

見不得人好的東西，他於心裡罵道。

這原本就不是什麼好公司，於派羅提離職後更變本加厲，一點小事都要他做，一點小疏失都要當所有人的面大聲斥罵。

憑什麼派羅要受到這種對待。

這裡唯一的好處就是讓別人看見派羅的能力，並以高薪且良好的待遇挖角他走。不過說到底，要不是他們當年別無選擇，派羅也犯不著委身求全來這種黑心企業上班。

酷拉皮卡握緊拳頭。

但他們現在有了。有更多的選擇，有更光明的未來。

所以他發誓要是派羅再沒現身，他會一馬當先衝刺進去，朝那主管的臉爆揍三拳不只。

派羅出現時顯而易見的憔悴，酷拉皮卡敢說他昨天晚上絕對沒怎麼睡，或是根本就 _沒有_ 睡覺。

這真的太不應該。要不是他還有道德守則，他乾脆想動用關係直把這裡挪為平地。

「派羅。」他一把擁住伴侶。派羅看起來搖搖欲墜，他擔心對方隨時都會暈倒。

派羅在他耳鬢緊貼雙唇，若有似無地說話，「對不起，讓你等這麼久……」

「這根本不是你的錯！」

他的瞳仁肯定紅了，氣梗在喉嚨裡，牙關咬到疼痛。他把派羅摟得更緊，一百八的身板竟比懷孕的他更甚薄弱。

他想起下午傳的訊息，派羅回完貼圖便再也沒出聲，直到剛剛那句道歉。說不定派羅因此又被刁難了？因為使用手機？

「就不能直接離開嗎……？」他的鼻子既痠又疼。

派羅拍了拍他，一如既往的溫柔。「就快了。」他說，「就快了。」

他拒絕讓派羅疲勞駕駛，所以車由他開，派羅則被趕到副駕駛座上補眠。晚餐買墨西哥菜外帶，他不確定派羅吃不吃得下，但多少吃點總歸是好的。

他和三個伴侶的共通點就是一忙起來會直覺性地廢寢忘食，這對誰來說都不是好習慣，但有時候他們偏不得不。

責任要緊，可不是嗎？

酷拉皮卡熄掉引擎，撥開派羅的劉海，從那額頭一路吻至眼瞼。

「起床了，派羅。我們到家了。」

派羅打了呵欠，泛淚的眼睛一眨一眨，像小時候一樣對他微笑。

「現在時間說這個可能不太適合，不過……」派羅解開安全帶，在伴侶鼻尖輕輕啃咬，「早安，酷拉皮卡。祝我們都有美好的一天。」

派羅試圖打起精神，但體力透支讓他三不五時在餐桌上打起瞌睡，酷拉皮卡除了要避免他把叉子戳進食道，還要制止他用眼睛吃飯這回事。

「派羅，」酷拉皮卡提議，「你就先去睡吧？很累了不是？」

「不可以。」派羅硬是不肯闔眼，他拍拍雙頰，「我等等還要和你去散步，也有很多話想對你說、很多事想跟你分享，我不想把與你相處的時間浪費在睡覺上。」

酷拉皮卡放平餐具，左手托著頭，下顎剛好抵在無名指三枚婚戒上。他此刻可說是憂喜參半，他當然高興派羅重視他，但同樣的他也重視派羅，不希望對方拿身體狀況來開玩笑。

「還是你先回房間小睡？反正我還沒吃完，飯後也得休息過才能散步，該準備時我再叫醒你，這樣好嗎？」

派羅欲張嘴，但當看見伴侶的神色後就把反駁吞下。湖水藍的眼睛裡是鐵打不動的堅持，他沒力氣與酷拉皮卡玩瞪眼比賽，最後只好嘆著氣點點頭，妥協了。

晚餐後是寶寶胎動最厲害的時段，他每天都很期待，這就宛如在與孩子面對面互動一樣。雙手十指緊扣，如果愛能以各種方式傳達，那這便是其中之一。

他是這世上最幸福的人，酷拉皮卡深信。而他們的寶寶會是世上最幸福的孩子。

也許教育方式會友紛歧—— _文化差異_ ，對嗎？——他也堅信他們能做出折衷。

畢竟出發點都是為了孩子好。

「今晚月亮很美——我本來想這麼說，但那太瞎了。」派羅忍不住失笑，他瞇起眼簾，「今天根本看不到月亮，都被雲層擋住了。」

清風捎來芬芳，附近的行道樹開花了，白天時看很是壯觀。酷拉皮卡聳聳肩，下望運河波光，「你可以直接說。」

笑聲脆生如鈴，派羅扳轉過他，目光似水，溫軟棉長；似山，堅若磐石；似海，恢宏曠達。

「 _我愛你。_ 」恍若世間再無其他聲音。

熟悉的音調，輕快，像首歌曲。是他未出生就熟記的語言。

那是雙親以外第一個對他說這句話的人；是六歲時紅著臉向他求婚的人；是他快摔入低窪時以命相救、卻不許他自怨自艾的人；是他願託付終身，攜手走完這一輩子路的人。

他們永遠都不會分開。

「 _我愛你。_ 」

——直到死亡將他們分離。

……

……

……

酷拉皮卡睜開眼睛。

他睡不著。舉凡有絲毫睡意，風吹草動卻又馬上把他驚醒。為不擾派羅清夢，他已經與天花板相看兩不厭至少兩小時，期間更是連動都不敢動一下。

只有在這種時候他才會埋怨腹裡的胎兒，或是他的父母，或是他的這副身軀。

他弓起腿，詛咒下腹蟠踞的熱意。

派羅在他洗澡洗一半時就睡著了，半乾的棕髮糊在枕邊，現場尚有與意志力拚搏過的痕跡，可惜終究不幸敗亡。他替枕邊人擦乾頭髮、換上新的枕頭，派羅的呼吸平穩，渾身放鬆，就是臉色依然糟糕。

他總有一天會讓那家黑心公司自食其果。酷拉皮卡鑽進派羅懷裡，貪戀對方的體溫與氣味。

——接著就一路醒到現在。

他的良心活該受到譴責，因為他對不省人事的派羅起了慾念，而他理應要讓對方好好休息。

派羅的睡臉很安詳，酷拉皮卡嚥了口口水。

……如果不把人吵醒，應該就沒問題了吧？

他緩緩潛入被窩之中。

派羅瞪著他。

「抱歉。」他真心誠意，儘管舔去唇角的動作讓這很沒有說服力。

他滿足了，不過還得回浴室重新清理一翻。

「我再去刷一次牙，你繼續睡吧。」

他溜下地板，徒留丈夫在那空蕩的床上哀號。

他敢保證等會兒能睡得很熟，鑒於他已得到正確的抒發。

——倘若派羅肯讓他睡覺的話。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~庫洛洛的戲份太少了只好讓他加戲跑龍套（掩面）~~   
>  ~~但整體篇幅還是太短，我對不起他XDDDDDDD~~


End file.
